We Belong Together
by PurpleFantasy-xX
Summary: Addison and Derek are secretly dating because of their rival families. Can their secret last forever ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey people ! Here's a new fic that I've been working on for a while now. I hope you like it ! Please review =)

-

"Good morning mom." Addison greeted her as she entered the kitchen.

Her mother smiled. "Hey Add!"

"What are you doing today?"

"Nothing much, I was thinking we could have lunch today?"

Addison nodded. "Sure."

"Okay great."

-

A few hours later, Addison and her mother got to the restaurant and sat at an outside table.

"So why did you get home so late yesterday?" Her mother asked curious.

"Me and Callie started our movie late and I wanted to finish it before I went home." Okay, lie.

"Oh, what was the movie?"

"I don't remember, it was about this guy and this girl…whatever." Lie.

Shanna nodded slowly. "I see…So you're 16 now."

"I am." She replied, curious about what her mother would reply next.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Addison shook her head. "No…" Lie.

Shanna sighed. "Your dad and I noticed that you've been pretty distant recently."

"Yeah?" She knew she had been, but she wasn't about to tell them why.

"You have." She nodded. "You know…if you need birth control you can tell me Addison."

"Yeah well, I'm not having sex so I don't need them." Oh gosh, sometimes her mom could make a conversation really awkward!

"Of course…I'm just saying."

"Sure…well you don't need to worry." She assured her mom…knowing that maybe

-

"Hey son." Derek's dad greeted him that night when he came back from work.

"Hey, how was work?"

"It was okay, Caleb Montgomery stole one of my clients though, and he'll see that I won't just let it get away with it."

"Why do you hate him that much dad?"

"Because he's my worst competition, he's Satan and he's a bastard." His father could go on forever talking about Caleb Montgomery, but thankfully he had decided to give Derek the short version.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay."

"I swear, and his son must be just like him, I heard he wanted to take over when Caleb retires."

"He has a daughter too." Derek told him, trying not to smile at the thought of Addison.

"He does!? How do you know that?"

"I don't know, I just heard."

"Yeah, well I have 4 daughters so I beat him at the reproduction game!" Christopher replied, happy with his 'victory'.

"Congratulations." Derek replied sarcastically. He didn't understand why his father hated the Montgomery's so much…He sure did like one of them.

"One day you'll understand son, one day you will."

"Sure."

-

"I think our father's war will never end." Derek and Addison were at their hiding spot, late at night. While Addison lay on top of Derek, he was playing with her hair.

"I hope it will end eventually, I'm tired of hiding that we're in love."

Derek nodded. "We've been together for almost six months now."

"Yeah…do you want to do something for our anniversary?"

"I do…but we can't really go out without anybody seeing us or something."

Addison sighed. "I wish we could. But I did have an idea though."

"Which is?"

"Hotel room, we could have room service serve us dinner in the room; nobody would see us for sure!" Addison explained. "And maybe we could spend the night there." Addison offered the last sentence with a smirk.

"Spend the night there?" Derek replied, unsure that he had heard right.

Addison nodded smiling. "We've been together for six months now…"

"We have."

"So what do you think? Do you want to?"

Derek smiled at that. Of course he wanted to; he was a guy after all! "I do! If you're sure of course…"

"It was my idea wasn't it?"

He shrugged. "Well yeah…I just wanted to be polite."

Addison rolled her eyes, smiling. "Yeah, well thanks. Oh and uh, we have to pay in cash, I don't want my parents to ask questions when they get my credit cards bill."

"Good idea. You're very smart."

"Nah, I just watch too much TV!"

"So hum, Friday night then?"

"Yeah, it gives you about 6 days to buy me a gift then!" Addison winked.

Derek sighed at the thought of going shopping for her. "What do you want?"

"I don't know…surprise me!"

"How can I do that Addie? You have everything!"

"Be creative Derek! Just go shopping with Callie if you're that clueless about me."

"Look I don't want to fight over this, it's just that I'm a guy Addie! I don't know what to buy…I don't even know how to shop!"

"Whatever you give will make me happy. Plus it was a joke, you really don't have to get me anything."

"Yeah, I know better than this whole 'You don't have to buy me anything!' I've seen movies and I know better!"

"I was just saying that I love you no matter what."

"So do I" He kissed her slowly. "I wish I could show the world that you're mine."

"Me too, I just don't want my dad to be mad. I know that he would stop talking to me if he knew."

Derek sighed. "Me too…but one day they'll have to just accept it, accept that we're in love."

"I hope so. If they love us they will." Addison knew her father would be mad at her, but she also knew that he wouldn't be forever…or so she thought.

-

The next morning, Addison came down the stairs dressed and ready to go to Callie's. She got into the kitchen where her brother and her mother were eating breakfast together.

"Hey loser." Her brother greeted her nicely. "You got home pretty late last night, or should I say 3 am is early? Were you with a boooooooooooyyyyyy!?" Her brother teased her, wanting their mom to know that she had gotten home late.

"Oh shut up Jay."

"3 am Addison!?" Her mom replied, trying to act mad and motherly.

"It's not a big deal mom."

"Where were you at 3am?"

"I was with the girls, we watch a bunch of scary movies and then I go home."

"Did you get back walking?" Shanna asked worried about all the possibilities of what could have had happened to her daughter.

"Mom, I have a car why would I walk?!" Addison rolled her eyes, tired of her mother's questions.

"Just asking honey, where are you going today?"

"Callie's and then we might go shopping."

"Don't go crazy again, your dad and I don't want to have heart attacks when we get your credit card bills!"

"Sure."

"And don't get home too late, you have school tomorrow."

"Sure. Anyway, bye guys."

Addison got into her car and drove to Callie's house which wasn't far from hers. She knocked, Callie let her in and they went upstairs to her room.

"So I saw Derek last night." Callie was the only one who knew about them, and Mark who was Derek's best friend.

"Yeah?"

"We talked about our anniversary."

"Oh yeah? What are you two going to do?" Callie asked, loving all kinds of romantic events.

"We're having dinner at the hotel…and spending the night there."

"Spending the night!? As is _spending the night!?"_

Addison nodded happily. "Yeah…well do you think it's too soon?"

"No! You two love each other; seriously I'm happy for you if you're happy."

"Nina and Tyler slept together after a year together…"

"So what Addison, it doesn't mean anything! If you're sure that you are ready then do it."

"I am…I just wanted to make sure you agreed with my decision." She replied, glad Callie thought it was fine. They were 'sisters' and they could talk about anything and always wanted the other to approve of their decisions.

"Well I'm glad you told me."

"Of course! I don't know how I could hide anything from you!"

"Yeah, me neither!"

"So what should I buy Derek?"

"I don't know, we'll just look at the mall. When is it?"

"Friday night…and Saturday morning too." Addison smirked. She had been with Derek once a few weeks ago, alone in his house because his parents were in Europe with his sisters. All they had done was a little…exploring.

"Then we don't have long! Let's go!"

-

TBC!

So, like? Dislike?

Review please!

Love!


	2. Chapter 2

Heya ! Thanks for the reviews !

Chapter 2:

-

"_Hey Cal, I'm just going to take a breath outside okay?" Addison told her __friend tired of being in a room full of boring people. She was at one of those boring events for her father's job. Even though Callie was there with her, she still found it boring. She opened the French doors and walked to the railing. She closed her eyes and took a breath._

"_You don't seem to enjoy your night." A voice called from behind her._

_She turned around to take a look at the stranger. "You have to admit that it's not very interesting. Who are you here for?" She asked, her eyes locking with his._

"_My dad." He smiled at her._

"_I see." She replied, curious about the gorgeous boy in front of her._

"_You have a nice dress here." He complimented her black cocktail dress._

"_Thanks…Are you used to these events?"_

"_I am, you?"_

_  
"Same, how old are you?"_

"_I'm 17." Derek replied. "You?"_

"_16, look I should go back inside. It was nice seeing you."_

"_Wait, I don't even get a name?"_

_She smiled. "Addison."_

"_It was nice seeing you then, Addie." He told her, winking._

_She left the balcony and smiled, hoping she would see cute boy again._

_-_

The next morning, Addison got up at 6am because she had school that day. She took her laptop from her nightstand and logged on, not feeling like getting up from bed yet.

Derek says: Hey babe, you're up early.

Addison says: So are you ;-)

Derek says: Yeah…I was about to send you a text actually.

Addison says: Oh yes?

Derek says: I was thinking we could spend the day together… =)

Addison says: I have school…don't you?

Derek says: Yeah…I thought we could skip and spend the day somewhere together…take a little road trip…what do you think?

Addison says: I think that's a pretty good idea!! Look my parents are leaving at 8am with my brother, I'll tell them I'm sick and you could pick me up at 8;15?

Derek says: Okay, I'm just going to go see my mom and act all sick! See ya later baby.

Addison says: Okay, love u

Derek says: Love u 2.

After finishing her conversation with Derek, Addison called her mom who was just passing down the hallway with a fake weak voice.

"Yes honey?" Her mother entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

Addison coughed a little. "I'm not feeling really good mama."

Her mother looked at her daughter's face and touched her forehead. "You don't seem to have fever Add."

Addison sighed. "I don't know, I just really don't feel good…I feel dizzy and tired."

"Okay well you can stay home today honey." Her mother smiled. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Addison shook her head. "No it's okay, I'll just sleep all day anyway."

"If you're sure. I'll bring you some orange juice okay, you need vitamins."

"Okay."

Her mother left the room and Addison rolled her eyes at her mother's stupidity. She had pulled that act out like twice a month since she had started dating Derek.

As soon as she heard the door close and the garage door open, Addison got out of bed to get ready. She had fifteen minutes so she didn't have much time to lose. She skipped breakfast, knowing that Derek and her would probably stop to get food anyway. At 8;15, she got out the door and got into his car.

Derek leaned in to kiss her when she got into his car. "Didn't have any problems convincing your mom about being sick?" Derek asked her smiling.

"Nope, you?"

"A little, but in the end she gave up because I called Mark in front of her to ask him if he could bring my homework tonight."

Addison rolled her eyes smiling. "Wow, I bet Mark laughed a little at that."

"A lot yeah, but well! What are you in the mood to do today?"

"You know the first time we did this, you drove me like a 2 hours away from here to a deserted beach…I think it would be fun to do that, it's a beautiful day."

Derek nodded in agreement. "That's a great idea. Did you get breakfast this morning?"

"Nope didn't have time." She replied. "Maybe we could stop by Starbucks?"

"Sure. We could stop somewhere to get food for a picnic too."

"Okay."

A few hours later, they were at the beach, alone. They both couldn't believe there was nobody here, it was a beautiful place. Since it was too early to eat lunch, they both rolled their jeans so that the water wouldn't make them wet as they took a walk down the beach.

"You know about Friday uh…do I have to buy anything?" He asked her, unsure about how to.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, condoms…you know."

"Oh!" She quickly replied. "No…I took care of getting the pill." She assured him.

"When?"

"A few weeks ago, I started thinking about us becoming…well more."

"I see." He simply nodded. "But it's your first time…right?"

"It is. It's not yours though right?"

"No."

"I wish it were." She admitted shrugging.

"Why?"

"Well…I don't know, you've seen others and all…and you're experienced and I'm not."

"Look you're the only one that matters to me, you'll be special because these other girls, I didn't love them."

"You didn't?" She asked surprised.

"Nope, you're the girl I love, and you're the girl I'll always love too."

Addison felt a single tear fall down her cheek. "You'll the one I'll always love too, but someday our secret fantasy will have to end."

"We don't have to." He squeezed her hand tighter. "And if one day we're forced to, well it won't change because our parents will to live with the fact that we love each other. And that they just might be sitting at the same table at our future wedding." He smiled when he said the last sentence.

Addison let out a small laugh. "They'd probably fight anyway."

"If they really love us, they won't."

She nodded at his answer. "Hope so…"

-

The day passed to fast and Addison and Derek had to leave the beach to go back home before their parents and siblings would get home. As soon as they got to their respective house, they both went back to bed to act as if nothing happened.

-

Shanna Montgomery was putting the decorative pillows from the bed on the floor to get the bed ready. Her husband got out of the bathroom and shut the light, taking place in the bed.

"Hey Caleb…I want to talk about Addison."

Caleb put the covers around him and raised an eyebrow at her. "Is something wrong with her?" He asked, suddenly worried about his little princess.

"I don't know…don't you think she's been distant with us recently? She get home in the middle of the night during weekends…and she gets sick very often."

"Well I'm not scared she gets home late because I know she's safe at Callie's house. But she's been sick often? Really?"

"She says she's tired and dizzy."

"She's a teenager, it's normal to be tired and lack of sleep probably makes her dizzy. You shouldn't worry too much about her."

"You think so?"

"Yeah! I'm the protective father her, and if I don't worry then you shouldn't either."

"If you say so."

"I do, maybe we could take a family vacation soon. I have this conference in England to attend to in two weeks. Maybe you could come and bring the kids?" He offered her, not wanting his wife to worry.

"How long will it be?"

"Just a week, but maybe it would make us spend time together with the kids."

"You think that they would like that?"

"Of course."

-X-

Weeeee ! Review now? Coz it's 2009 and my birthday! :P


	3. Chapter 3

Wee ! Thanks for the reviews, I love them all ! =P

**RATING: M**

Chapter 3 :

Friday night came fast and it was time to celebrate their six months anniversary. After school, Addison went home to collect a few things, such as Derek's gift and new lingerie. As soon as she got inside the house, her mom was there to greet her and give her a snack.

"Hey Add. How was your day?"

"It was great, long though." Long because she had thought about her date with Derek the whole day.

Shanna nodded. "Okay well, what are you plans for tonight?"

"I told you yesterday mom, I'm going to the restaurant with Callie and then I'm sleeping at her house." She answered her mom, lying.

"Okay, you know Callie could come here too Add, you're always at her house."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Noted, well anyway, I'm gonna get ready and leave after. Have a good night."

"You too Add, have fun with Callie."

-

At 7pm, Derek and Addison were sitting at their five star hotel restaurant. They both ordered their food and started a light conversation. After dinner, they got to their room and sat cuddled on the big bed, watching the fire.

"I want to give you your gift." Derek told her, taking a small ring box out of his pockets.

Addison looked at it and her eyes widened…he wasn't…? "What is it?" She asked curiously.

Derek rolled his eyes smiling. He opened the box that revealed a simple band with small diamonds around it. "It's a promise ring, it's a promise that I give you that we'll be together forever. I bought two, one is your promise ring and one day, the other will be your wedding band." Derek explained slowly, taking the ring out of its little box. She watched him slide it on her ring finger and let a little tear roll down.

"Thank you Derek, it's the most romantic thing you could ever give me, the most wonderful idea ever." She leaned in to kiss him.

"I'm glad you like it, I really had a hard time trying to find out something significant."

"It's awesome Derek, I won't take it off. I don't care my parents ask me questions…I'll just tell them it's something else because I really don't want to take it off."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"So…my gift is kind of boring next to yours." She shrugged. She couldn't top the gift he had given her, nothing could.

"I'm sure it isn't, if it's from you it's going to be awesome." He assured her.

"Maybe…" She took the envelope from her purse. "There you go."

Derek opened it and his eyes widened. "First row NFL seats Addie?! How could that be boring?! They're like impossible to get!"

"Well since your favourite team is coming to town I thought you might like it."

"It's awesome Addie, really!" He kissed her and smiled while looking at the tickets. He couldn't believe it! He had never seen his favourite team…well except on TV. "I'm surprised you listen when I talk to you about sports."

"I listen to everything you say, and I remember everything you say." She told him proudly. "So I have a little surprise for you."

"Yeah?"

"Just go wait into the bathroom okay? It won't take very long."

He left the room and she got candles out from her bag. She lit them all and closed the lights. There was a soft glow in the room from the candles which were the only source of light. She opened the bathroom door and let Derek out. Derek stood behind her, his hands tugging at the end of her shirt to take it off. She turned around to kiss him as they fell on the bed, Derek on top of her.

He took her lacy bra off while softly placing kisses all over her neck. "You're beautiful." He whispered before he lowered his head to take a taste of her perfect breast. The new sensation of his mouth on her breast made her moan loud. He soon took care of the other breast before he went back up to kiss her.

"You okay?" He asked, wanting if she still wanted to go further.

She simply nodded and kissed him again. He took care to take all of her clothes off before taking his and then went back to his position on top of her. He was still slightly worried about making her uncomfortable or hurting her, but he quickly put that thought aside, making it a mission to make her enjoy their first night together. He slowly trailed his hand down her side, got to the targeted spot and rubbed her clit softly, wanting to have her as wet as possible for when he would enter her.

"Oh Derek." She mumbled in agreement with all these things his fingers were doing to her. He smiled softly at her and slowly he let one finger enter her.

"Does that hurt?" He asked carefully.

Addison shook her head. "No… You don't have to worry about everything Derek." She assured him, pecking his lips a few times. He took his finger out of her and gave her another short kiss before beginning a trail of kisses down all the way to her stomach which left her breathless. He kept going until he heard her mumbling to stop.

"You don't like that?" He asked her worried he had done something wrong.

"No, I love that…but I want us to be together tonight…makes sense?"

He kissed her on the lips. "It does." He positioned himself on top of her and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He slowly started to slide inside her, careful not to hurt her. He went by her facial expression, and he was soon all the way inside her. "Just nod when you're ready." He told her, giving her some time to get adjusted to him. After about a minute, she nodded slowly and he started the motion of in and out. After a few minutes of going slow, both just wanted more. He started thrusting a little faster, his hand sliding down her body and started rubbing her clit slowly, still thrusting faster and faster. A few more minutes of made them both explode at the same time, both moaning loudly.

After catching their breath a little, Derek turned them around so she was laying on top of him.

"That was amazing." Addison smiled lazily, kissing his chest softly.

"It really was." He agreed, rubbing circles on her back.

"I'm really tired though." She admitted.

"Me too…so goodnight?"

She nodded. "Goodnight."

-

Liked? Yes? No? Maybe? Tell me !

LOVE : )


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner, but here's the next chapter for you. Also, it would be nice to leave lots and lots of reviews ! XD Please ?

Chapter 4:

The next morning, Addison and Derek woke up, still in each other's arms. They didn't say anything but they both smiled sadly; they knew their little get away was over and that they both had to be home before their parents had time to get suspicious about anything.

"I don't want to leave this bed…ever." Derek announced with a sleepy voice.

Addison nodded in agreement. "Me neither."

"What time are you leaving at?"

"I have to be home by 9am, my parents are taking me and my brother out for breakfast…they said they want to talk to us about something, you?"

"I'll just leave when you do." He kissed her forehead. "What do you think your parents want to talk to you about?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "Something boring probably."

"Yeah, well do you want to take a shower with me before we leave?" He asked her grinning.

She smiled at the idea. "Sure."

After their shower, both dressed in clothes into the clothes they had brought in their over night bag. A few minutes before they had to leave the room, Derek took both Addison's hands in his and kissed her.

"I don't want to leave you." She mumbled between kisses.

"I don't want to leave you either." He told her sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too…thanks for last night, everything was really amazing Derek."

"It really was. And you really don't have to thank me Addie."

"Hum I really should go." She hugged him. "Really, really should go."

"Yeah, I'll miss you. Text me okay?"

"Of course."

They kissed one last time and before they left the room and went their separate way.

-

Addison drove him and was there a little bit before 9. She entered the silent house and took her shoes off. She entered the kitchen and saw her mom reading a magazine.

"Hey mom, where are the boys?"

"They're just getting ready." Her mother smiled. "How was your night?"

"We had fun, went shopping and talked about stupid stuff…the usual." She told her mom.

"I'm glad you had fun." Shanna raised an eyebrow as she saw the ring on Addison's finger. "What's that ring?" She asked curiously.

Addison looked down at her finger and smiled as she saw the ring. "Oh…I just thought it was pretty so I bought it…it was in sale."

"Oh okay." She took Addison's hand to examine it. "It is really pretty."

"Thanks. Look I'm just gonna go upstairs to call Callie…call me when the guys are ready."

"Call Callie? You just came back from her house!"

"Yeah but…she told me to call her when I'd get home."

"You girls really still have something to tell each other?" Shanna asked exasperated. She didn't know how two people could be that friends.

"Come on mom, we always have something to tell each other. Anyway, just tell me when you're all ready to leave."

"Of course."

Addison went up the stairs and closed the door of her room, not wanting anybody to hear her conversation. She dialed Callie's cell phone's number and waited for her to pick up.

"_Addie!"_ A squeal was heard from the other end.

"Hey Cal!"

"_So how was your night?!_" Callie asked super excited.

"Oh my God! It was like sooooo awesome!"

"_Yay! You have to come here later, I want to know everything!"_

"Sure, I'll come right after the restaurant."

"_Oh gosh, you're no longer a virgin!"_

"I know! Oh and guess what he gave me?!"

"_Tell me!"_

"A promise ring! Soooo romantic!"

"_Wow, seriously that guy is awesome!"_

"I know! I told my mom I bought it because it was in sale."

"_And she believed you?"_

"Yeah! Anyway, my mom's calling me but I'll be there around 11 okay?"

"_Sure, see ya!"_

"Bye!"

Addison quickly went down the stairs and followed her parents and brother to the car. As soon as they got to the restaurant, someone assigned them a table and gave them each a menu.

"So guys." Caleb started. "I have this conference in England next week and I was thinking that we could use this time as a family vacation. Two weeks away from here could do some good…what do you think?"

"Does that mean I'll miss two weeks of school!?" Jason, Addison's brother who was just older than her by a year, asked his parents excitedly which made Addison roll her eyes.

"Yes Jason, it means you'll miss two weeks of school." His mother answered rolling her eyes too. "What about you Addison…why are you so silent?"

Addison was thinking…she had to find an excuse! She didn't want to be two weeks away from Callie and Derek! She would die! "Huh…well I have exams."

Shanna raised an eyebrow. "For the whole two weeks?"

"Yeah…well I have an exam week starting the second week we'll be gone and I don't want to miss class and theory concerning my exams." She explained…it wasn't a total lie; she did have one exam…physical education exams did count right?

Caleb sighed. "That's sad; I thought we could all go together."

Addison nodded. "Yeah that's sad; I really would have loved to go. You know how I love Europe."

Shanna smiled. "Yeah....Do you think you would be fine staying on your own?"

"Yeah!" Addison replied too quickly. "I mean…sure…plus I would have the house all to myself to study so I wouldn't get bothered."

"What if something happens?" Her dad asked worried about the possibilities.

"Dad really I'm fine, Callie lives two minutes away and so does grandma and grandpa! Plus, I have a car if I want to go anywhere and a phone if I want to call anyone."

"If you're sure then…I guess we could go anyway."

"You should…bring me something back though!" She told her parents smiling…at her victory.

Both her parents rolled her eyes smiling. "You know we will."

Addison kept smiling at her parents; she would get to spend two weeks alone with Derek!

-

Okaaay TBC!

Reviews nowww *poutsss*

Love ! =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I loved them all !**

**Here's the next update,**

**Enjoy ! =)**

Chapter 5 :

After lunch with her parents, Addison went to Callie's house as promised.

She rang the bell and waited for an answered from Callie which came quickly.

"Hey Add! Come on, let's go upstairs." She took Addison's hand and ran upstairs to her room with her. They got into her room and she closed the door. "Okay tell me about everything!"

"Well we started our night at the hotel restaurant with very nice food! We had a light chat and all, and then we went into the room and we gave each other our gifts." Addison gave Callie a look at her ring.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Callie beamed.

"I know! And then like I told him to go in the bathroom so that I could set up a few things, like you know that cheesy first time sex atmosphere and all."

Callie nodded. "Classic."

"Exactly, and then like we start kissing and blah blah and like everything went from there and then before I knew it…"

"Before you knew it…?" Callie wondered aloud.

"Orgasm." Addison replied nodding. "Wonderful feeling really!"

"Oh my God!" Callie clapped her hands together and hugged Addison. "I'm so glad everything went well."

"Me too…it was really nice to get to spend a whole night alone with him. It felt wonderful to sleep in his arms."

Callie nodded in an understanding way. "I wish you didn't have to date secretly."

"Me too. But concerning dad, I have a good news!"

"You're going to tell your parents?"

"That wouldn't be good news! Anyway, so my parents wanted us to go to England for this family trip thingy."

"Oh! Really how long?"

"2 weeks."

"Aww you're so lucky!"

"You don't get it Cal…I told my parents I couldn't go because I had an exam week and I needed to study."

"What we have an exam week!?" Callie asked, her eyes widening.

"No!" Addison shook her head. "It was just an excuse so they didn't bring me."

"Why wouldn't want to go?" Callie looked at her friend weirdly.

"Duh!" Addison hit Callie behind the head. "I'm going to have the house for myself for 2 long weeks Callie! Think about it, no parents, no brother equals Derek!"

Callie nodded finally understanding. "Oh! You're so smart."

"Thank you."

"I can't imagine what I would do with my boyfriend for two weeks alone in a house."

"I can." Addison smirked.

"Naughty!"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Very naughty."

-

After leaving Callie's house, Addison went to meet Derek at the park. She had texted him saying she had a good news but that she wanted to tell him in person. She saw Derek, who was just wanting on the pond, and walked to him.

"Hey." She kissed him slowly.

"Hum hey." He smiled back. "So what was that great news?"

"My parents told me and my brother that we were going to England next week but I told them I couldn't because I have exams coming up and tada, I get to stay home alone for 2 weeks! And by alone I mean with you of course." She smiled and looked at him excited at the idea.

His eyes widened. "Oh!" He grinned. "Me loves that plan!"

"I thought you would." She admitted smiling. "Gosh I can't wait!"

"Me neither, when are they leaving?"

"Wednesday night." She pouted. "Still have a long 5 days to go but we can live with it I guess."

"Yeah." He agreed. "I can't wait to spend my nights with you in my arms."

"I can't wait to spend the night in your arms." She kissed him on the lips a few times. "I can't wait to be alone with you again."

"I can't wait either."

They both left about an hour later, deciding it was time to get home before anyone saw them. It was a beautiful, sunny Saturday afternoon and a lot of people were in the park. They had left, deciding it was more careful that way.

They didn't even once notice the person who had been watching them the whole time, who had happened to walk by while walking its dog.

-

"Can I come in?" Jason asked his younger sister, who was sitting with her laptop on her bed.

"Sure." Addison made a sign for him to close the door. "Is anything wrong?"

"I saw you Add." He started.

Addison raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"How does it feel to lie to mom and dad all the time?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked him, getting worried about his attitude.

"I saw you this afternoon while walking the dog…at the pond with your boyfriend." He told her, wanting to know why she hadn't told him anything. They were very close, partly due to the small age difference, and Addison didn't usually keep secrets from him.

"You can't tell anyone about him!" Her eyes got full of tears.

"Why? Why are you crying? It's just a boyfriend Add, the parents won't mind." He asked her worried. He didn't know what made her cry!

"It's…complicated. If dad finds out, or mom they'll kill me."

"Why? Is he older than you?" He didn't know what the big deal about telling their parents was.

"Not really, like five months." She wiped her tears. "It's just very messy."

"Who is he then? Do I know him?"

"No, you don't really know him."

"What's his name."

"Derek Shepherd." She admitted, lowering her head.

Jason looked at her in shock. Shepherd? "Addie…"

"I know what you're gonna say, but I love him, we're in love."

"When did you meet him?"

"You remember that event we went at for a fundraising about six months ago?"

"Yeah?"

"Well we met that night. We've been dating since then…I didn't spend the night at Callie's but at a hotel with him last night…it was our six month anniversary."

Jason shook his head. "Okay I don't want to know about your sex life." He told her which made her blush a little. "You've been seeing each other in secret since then?"

"Yes…at the park, sometimes at Callie's or Mark's house if their parents weren't there…and once here and once at his house."

"Wow uh…are you sure he's worth taking the risk Add?"

"I'm in love with him, look." She showed him her ring. "He gave it to me, I didn't buy it like I told mom. It's a promise ring, he gave it to me last night."

"That'…wow."

"I know, so please don't tell them, I'm happy and in love."

"I won't tell them. We stick together right?" He took her in his arms. "Oh and now I know why you invented an exam week."

She smiled. "Well I thought that it'd be great to be alone with him here for 2 weeks."

"Don't want to know what you guys are going to do!"

"Oh, well then I won't tell you."

-

TBC!

Time to reviewww !! Pleaseee? *pouts!*


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! I'm very sick/bored soo I decided to update…I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Rated M**

Chapter 6:

Wednesday rolled around and it was time for Addison's parents and brother to leave for England. She couldn't wait!

"Addison?" Her mom knocked on Addison's half open door.

"Yeah, come in mama."

Her mother walked in and took a seat on the bed. "Can you drop us at the airport tomorrow? We're leaving at 4pm."

"Yeah sure, I'll come home fast after school."

"No parties here while we're gone, and don't invite too many friends." Her mother warned her.

"No mom, come on, home parties are so stupid." Addison rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well we'll leave you money and I'll go grocery shopping for you tomorrow morning okay? Plus grandma says that you can go over her house to pick meals whenever you want."

Addison nodded and smiled. "Sure yeah, I'll do that."

"I thought so."

"Yeah."

"Okay well goodnight Add." Shanna closed the bedroom light and closed the door.

As soon as she heard her mother go downstairs, Addison took her phone out from under her pillow to text Derek.

_Hey baby, I'm dropping my parents at the airport at 4pm. I__'ll pick u up right after in front of your school right after. Love u xx._

_-_

The next day, right on time, Addison drove to Derek's school to pick him up. He got into the car and kissed her softly.

"Hey babe." He smiled.

"Hey. So do you have everything you need to sleepover?" Addison asked him.

Derek nodded. "Yeah in my bag, I told my parents that Mark and I had a project due tomorrow and so I was sleeping at his house."

"Perfect." She smiled. "But you sure won't be doing any homework tonight."

He smiled back. "I sure hope so."

"So I have to stop to get some dinner at my grandma's so wait here okay?" She pulled into her grandma's driveway and got out the car. She took the key her grandma had given her since she wasn't home. Addison went to the fridge and took 2 meals out. She left the house and got back into the car.

"Okay well I've got spaghetti for both of us."

"Cool."

After they got home, they ate dinner while watching a movie and went to her room after. They sat on the bed and they kissed softly. Soft turned into passionate kissing as he slowly lay her down on the bed. "Comfortable?" He asked her while slowly running a hand from her breast side to her hip. She replied with a nod and kissed him again, missing the feeling of his lips on hers.

He kissed his way down her breast, stopping to lightly suck on her nipples before continuing his way south before going back up to kiss her lips. He slowly pushed a finger into her wet entrance and started the 'in and out' motion. His work was rewarded by loud moans from her part and, after a while, he took his finger out of her and gave her another short kiss before beginning a trail of kisses down all the way to her stomach which left her breathless. She felt his hands part her legs and then his tongue flicker her mound as she closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in all these new sensations she was experiencing at the same time. When he hit her clit with the tip of his tongue, she couldn't help but let out a loud moan.

"Oh God Derek…" She almost screamed. "Don't stop." She pleaded. He didn't stop, he kept going until she came moaning his name.

He kissed his way back to her mouth and kissed her lips. "Hey." He smiled.

She opened her eyes a smiled back. "Hey." She winked, still trying to catch her breath.

"You liked that?"

She nodded. "Very."

She kissed him and flipped them around so she was on top. She was now completely in control. She took his hands in hers and placed them over his head on the pillow. She lowered down and let a small moan out as she felt him inside of her. She started moving up and down slowly but soon, they both couldn't take going slow anymore so she started to move faster and faster. Derek let one of her hand go to move his hand south and have two fingers rub a clit roughly. It was soon that they both came, together, calling each other's name breathily.

"That was amazing Derek." Addison told him, rolling back on her side of the bed.

"Pretty amazing." He smirked. "I'm so glad we have this house for the next two weeks."

"Me too!" She agreed. "I love being alone with you." She turned around so that her head was resting on his chest.

"I love being alone with you, and I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed his chest. "So do you remember that game we played when we started dating?"

"The question game?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"How could I forget?"

_It was a warm spring afternoon and Addison and Derek had decided to meet at a tree far from the sight of everybody in the park. Derek's back was resting against the tree while Addison's rested against Derek's chest._

"_You wanna play the question game?" Addison asked him, wanting to know more about her forbidden lover._

"_Sure, you want to start?"_

"_Sure…okay so what's your favourite color?"_

_Derek shrugged. "Hum, blue because it's the color of your eyes?"_

_Addison smiled at his answer. "Cheesy?"_

"_I try. Yours?"_

"_Purple. What's your favourite meal?"_

"_Steak." He answered easily. "What's your favourite juice?"_

"_Grape, got sisters or brothers?"_

"_Four sisters, you?"_

"_One brother, you do any sports?"_

"_Football for the school team, you should come see me someday, you?"_

"_Cheerleading…you could come to see me at competitions too, virgin?"_

"_Wow you're direct." He grinned. "And nope, you?"_

"_Yeah." She admitted._

_And their came went on and on for about two more hours until they knew each other like no body else._

"You know, you never did come see me at a game." Derek reminded her.

"I guess I should go then, when's your next game?"

"Season opens Friday, you want to come? You can always bring Callie."

"You know, I think that's great idea."

He smiled, he was happy his girlfriend would be at his game. He couldn't actually tell everybody about her but he'd still feel something about her being there. "You know what would help me win the game?"

"Tell me?"

"You could wear one of those short skirts or short shorts you like wearing." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes smiling. "Oh yeah?"

"Yup, it seems like a pretty good idea to me."

"I'll see what I can do then." She winked.

"That's all I'm asking."

_--_

TBC! Pleasee review for the siick me ? xd


	7. Chapter 7

Deeennng, I didn't update in a while ha ! Well..I hope you're still interested in this fic…I still have a few chapters ahead so I will try to update with a few chapters in the next week…if you leave reviews of course lol.

Chapter 7 :

Friday that same week, Addison and Callie were getting ready for Derek's game.

"So what time do we have to be there?" Callie asked as she applied some lip gloss on her lips.

"It starts at seven, anyway, is what I'm wearing okay?" Addison asked. She was wearing jeans short shorts, which was Derek's wish, and strapless black top which was tight around the breast and loose under the breast line.

"Yeah, it's very pretty. What shoes are you going to wear with that?"

"My gold flip flops."

"Okay, well I'm ready." Callie announced, picking her purse from the bed.

"Me too."

"You know if there are hot players in his team?"

"Well I don't know…Derek didn't say any of them were hot." Addison rolled her eyes smiling.

"Well duh!"

"Plus I don't think you'll see them, they have helmets after all."

"Yeah but, hot ass means hot face." Callie smiled dreamingly.

"Sure! Plus, Mark's in Derek's team." She teased Callie.

"Oh my God, Mark's so hot!" Callie exclaimed, once again gone to dreamland.

"Well he's number 66 so keep your eyes on him."

"I will." She smirked. "What about Derek's number?"

"1." Addison answered. "He told me to watch out because he's a real number 1."

"Wow, I didn't know he had a cocky side."

They drove to Derek's school where the game was at and found a seat. The guys were practicing on the field before practice and Addison saw Derek looking at her. She sent him a smile and he smiled back, before returning his attention to the coach.

"Poor Derek, he probably has a lot of pressure because of you." Callie told Addison after she saw them smile at each other.

"Why do you say that?"

"He probably wants to impress you, so he as to win the game."

Addison shrugged smiling at the idea of Derek wanting to impress her. "He has nothing to prove me."

"Yeah, but boys are like that."

-

"You know, if I didn't love you as much as I do, I'd probably be mad at you for bringing me here." Callie told Addison as the game was, finally, almost ending.

Addison sighed. "I'd be more interesting if we got the game I guess."

"At least their team is winning."

"Gosh yeah, how much longer is it?"

"Two minutes."

Addison nodded happily. "Finally, I'll ask Derek to explain me the game or something."

"Good idea, and then explain it to me please."

The two minutes passed and the game was finally. Addison wanted to go see Derek after the game on the field but his father was there to congratulate him.

"Hey guys." Christopher Shepherd greeted Derek and Mark. "Nice game."

"Thanks." They both replied. "So dad can I sleep at Mark's house tonight?" Derek asked, though he would be going at Addison's.

Christopher laughed. "Aren't you tired of having him over Mark!"

Mark smiled. "No…if he's happy I'm happy."

"Okay well it's fine with me, what time will you be home tomorrow?"

"I don't know dad, I'll just call you."

"Fine, well I'm going now, have a great time boys." Christopher left.

"If he's happy I'm happy?" Derek mocked Mark's reply. "That sounded a little gay."

Mark shrugged. "I didn't know what else to say man! Anyway, you're coming to poker night tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Great, anyway, is that Callie with Addison over there?" Mark asked pointing the girls.

"Yeah, why?"

"She's hot…more than I remembered. I'll go talk to her."

Derek rolled his eyes smiling. "Tell Addison to come over here?"

"Yeah okay."

As soon as Mark told her Derek wanted to see her, she told Callie that she would be right back and winked at her when she knew Mark couldn't see her.

"Hey! Congratulations." Addison told Derek, wanting to kiss Derek so badly but she knew she couldn't in public.

"Hey, follow me." They walked to a deserted dark corner of the school. They kissed for a few minutes and then hugged.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Not to be rude or anything but you really smell like shit!" Addison smiled and pulled back from their embrace.

Derek smirked. "Well can't be as good as me and not sweat right?"

"Gross! Anyway, go take your shower and I'll wait for you in the car in front of the school okay?"

He kissed her one last time. "Okay, see you."

After getting to Addison's house, Addison decided she wanted to go in the Jacuzzi outside and Derek agreed to go with her. Derek stayed with his sports shorts on and Addison put her bikini on. Derek sat on one of the corners and Addison sat on his lap, playing with his fingers.

"I wish we'd have a house alone all the time." Derek sighed.

"Me too." Addison agreed. "We have to wait until College though." They had decided to go to the same College a few months ago, somewhere far away from New York.

"Somewhere we'll get to be in love and nobody will care…"

-

TBC !

I would love to get some reviews ! Love !!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello ! I hope you still read this story/enjoy it =)

Here's the next chapter for you guys !

Chapter 8:

About a week and a half later, it was time for Addison and Derek to say goodbye to the perfect life they had been living in for the past two weeks. Addison's parents and brother were coming back the next day.

"I wish my parents would decide to stay for another week." Addison told Derek as they were taking a bath, spending their last night together taking a warm bubble bath with a few candles which made the room have a soft romantic glow.

Derek nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's going to be real to be back to normal life, I kind of got used to being with you all the time." He replied, rubbing her back with bubble water.

"So did I. Someday we'll be together, always." She smiled at the thought.

"I've never been so in love with a girl, I never actually thought about having a future with any other girl." He admitted softly.

"I've never felt like this either. You're my soul mate, we were meant to meet."

He took her hands in his and wrapped his arms around her body from behind. He kissed her cheek. "I'm sure we were, too. That's why I gave you the ring; because I know that someday we'll be more than a couple who just hides."

"We will. When you talked to me about the promise ring and what it meant, how it was a promise for us to get married someday, I didn't even freak out. I just knew it was right."

"It is, and it will always be right." He assured her, kissing her cheek again.

"I hope."

-

"Christopher?" Derek's mother called from the kitchen. A few minutes later he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Can you call Derek to see if he'll be eating dinner with us?"

"Sure." He took the phone. He called Derek's cell phone and let it ring a few times before he hung up. "He's not answering his cell."

"It must have forgotten it. Call Mark's house."

"Sure."

"_Hello?" _Mark's mom answered.

"Hey Helen, is my son around?"

"_Oh nope, I didn't see Derek since poker night last Saturday. Why?"_

Christopher raised an eyebrow. "Didn't he sleep at your house like everyday this week to do a project with Mark?"

"_No! I'm sorry."_

He nodded. "Okay, well thanks. Bye."

"_Bye."_

"What's wrong?" Derek's mom asked as she saw the look on her husband's face.

"Derek isn't at Mark's house. And he hasn't been there since Saturday night."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Well that's impossible; he worked with Mark on a project everyday the past week!"

"Well his mother told me she hasn't seen him since then."

"Well…I don't get where he could have been. And I don't get why he'd lie to us!"

"Because he's a teenager?" Christopher sighed. "I thought we were close, that he could tell me anything."

"Do you think he's in some kind of trouble?" Diana asked her voice full of fear.

"No!" He sighed. "Maybe?"

"We have to talk to him about it! Maybe it's something important." His mother replied seriously. "Oh there it must be him." She said as she heard the front door open.

A few seconds later Derek revealed himself in the kitchen where his parents were waiting for him.

"Hey guys." Derek smiled.

"Where have you been Derek?" His father asked very seriously.

"I told you guys I'd be at Mark's." He shrugged.

"We know you haven't been Derek, and we want to know where you've been going and sleeping at for the last week!" His mother told him furious.

Derek's eyes widened, full of panic. "Who told you I wasn't at Mark's house? Is it Mark?!" He didn't think his best friend would betray him but he had to ask.

"No, and it doesn't matter who told us. All we want to know is where you've been and why you had to lie to us."

"Gosh guys, it's none of your business what I do with my time!"

Diana raised an eyebrow. "It is our business Derek, you're 17 and you live under our roof. We want to know where you've been."

"Well I won't tell you!"

Christopher shook his head. "Well you're no longer going out until you tell us."

"What?!"

"You'll go to school, to your practices and your games and that's it."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Wow you guys should teach a parental class."

"Derek, don't talk to us like that."

He rolled his eyes again and made his way to his room. He had to make something up.

--

Tadaammm !

Reviews are love =) (Make me update faster lol)


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews, but I need more ! Anyway, here's the next chapter.

_**Chapter 9**_

Derek went up to his room and closed the door. He couldn't believe what his parent just had said. How could he see Addison if he couldn't get out of the house?! He really had to make something up but he didn't have any ideas. He opened his laptop and sat on the bed with it. As soon as he logged in, a small window popped out.

_Addison says: Hey!_

_Derek says: Hey…I need your help._

_Addison says: Yeah?_

_Derek says: My parents called Mark's house to see if I was there and his parents told him I hadn't been there in a while._

_Addison says: OMG! What did your parents tell you?_

_Derek says: They asked me what I've been doing…and where I've been._

_Addison says: Did you tell them…the truth?_

_Derek says: No…I said it wasn't of their business and that I wouldn't tell then._

_Addison says: Oh thank God!_

_Derek says … They don't want me to get out of the house until I tell them though._

_Addison says: What?! Damn…I can't live without seeing you : (_

_Derek says: Me neither…What could I tell them? I can think of ideas of what I could have been doing during the day but none of where I've been during the night._

_Addison says: As soon as everybody at your house is asleep send me a text and meet me at the park._

_Derek says: Okay, I'll try that. See you later._

_Addison says: Bye, I love you._

_Derek says: I love you too._

A few hours later, when Derek had made sure everybody was asleep, Addison and Derek met near the pond at the park.

As Derek spotted Addison he ran towards her and kissed her softly. "Hey."

She smiled. "Hey, you got out by the window?"

"Yeah."

She smirked. "Dangerous…"

"You like it?" He grinned.

She rolled her eyes smiling. "Yeah! Anyway, we have to make something up…"

He sighed. "Yeah."

"Oh God, that makes me hope my parents won't ask Callie's parents anything."

"I'm sure they won't…plus you're always there anyway."

"I guess…anyway…you can tell your parents that you've been…"

"I have no idea…"

"Oh I have an idea!" She exclaimed happily. " Tell them you've been studying day and night to get in a good College…that you had to study a lot if you want to be accepted in the program you're going in."

"That's smart." He replied. "Where have I been studying though?"

"A library?"

He sighed. "They'll ask why I didn't study at home though."

"Because there are resources books at the library."

He grinned. "Did I tell you you're very smart?"

She raised herself on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hum a few times I think."

He pecked her lips. "Yeah?"

"Yes." She nodded. "You think they'll believe you?"

"Sure! I'll tell my dad I've been studying law and he'll be way to happy to think of me telling a lie." He explained.

"Good." She kissed him. "I couldn't imagine not seeing you anymore."

He smiled. "Well thank God you won't have too."

"I really hope they believe you."

He pecked her lips. "Believe me they will."

-

The next morning, Derek woke up and went downstairs to get breakfast. Both his parents were there drinking coffee and were talking to each other. As soon as they noticed him, they stopped talking and looked at him.

"Hey." He told them both, having found the perfect time to talk about his fake trips to the library.

"Hello Derek." They both replied.

"So…I decided to tell you why I lied to you guys…it was stupid of not to tell you anyway." He started, sitting next to them.

His mother smiled. "Good, you've made the great choice son."

Derek wanted to roll his eyes but he didn't. "So…oh gosh you're going to think I'm so weird."

"Of course we won't son, you can tell us whatever you want." His dad assured him. He was really curious about where his son had been.

"I've been studying."

His mother raised an eyebrow. "Studying?"

Derek nodded. "With football and all…we I didn't have time to study or even think about homework when I get home. So I got a library card and I spent my nights there."

"Oh Derek, why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought that if you found out about it, you'd pull me out of football."

"Of course we wouldn't have…we would have found a way for you to study." His mother smiled.

"Yeah…still anyway, plus with the girls around there aren't any quiet moments for me to concentrate. And with all the helpful books at the library…"

Christopher nodded. "That's true."

"I'm sorry for lying to you."

His mother smiled. "It's okay, thanks for telling us…I was thinking the worse really."

"I'm fine mom."

"I know you are, but you have to stop going to the library at night, you need sleep Derek."

"I know." Derek nodded.

"Well thanks for telling us Derek." His dad told him.

"Sure…well I'm going to study a little before practice okay?"

"Sure Derek…Oh and don't make plans Saturday night next week, we have to be at a charity event!" His mother replied.

"It will be a great event for me to destroy Caleb Montgomery." Christopher smirked.

Derek sighed. "And how are you going to do that?"

"I don't know yet...but I'll find something!"

"Sure dad." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, see you later."

Derek went to his room and took his phone out of his pocket. He sent a text to Addison and closed it after.

_It worked, meet me at the park._

_Love, Derek._

TBC

Time to reviewww yaaay ! = D


	10. Chapter 10

Hello ! So sorry for that long wait…I can't explain it, I just was either busy or not inspired at all. Oh wells, I'm updating now. Why? Because I don't like leaving fics unfinished and I've gotten a few reviews asking me to update recently. So there you go, thanks for the reviews on all previous chapters by the way. I hope that you'll like this chapter, and review !

-

Chapter 10:

That weekend, there was a big fundraising event happening in Boston. Everyone invited, which included Addison and Derek's parents, were staying at the hotel for the night. Addison and Derek were pretty happy about that seeing as their plan was to sneak into either one of their rooms to get together.

"Hey you." Addison smiled as she saw him approaching. They were on the balcony, taking a break from everything happening inside.

"Hey." He grinned. "This feels like déjà vu."

Addison giggled. "Our first meeting."

"Yep" Derek nodded. "I'm glad we met that night, I just can't imagine my life without you."

Addison smiled at his sweetness. "I feel the exact same way, I wish we didn't have to hide though."

"Me too" he sighed.

"But, we get to see each other almost everyday and our parents bring us to the same events, so that's good."

"True" he agreed. "But it could be easier."

Addison shrugged. "Everything in this world could be easier."

"You're right." He nodded. "So anyway, which room are we meeting in? I'm alone in my room."

"Then we will take yours, because mine is shared with Archer and I don't think that he'll want to go see him another room so we can have sex."

Derek chuckled. "I guess that could be really awkward to explain to your brother."

Addison rolled her eyes at the thought. "Really awkward, so anyway, we should go back inside before someone comes out and sees us."

"Sure, well I'll see you around midnight?"

"Sure." She nodded. "If I can't make it at that time I'll just send you a text."

"Sounds good." He looked around to make sure no one was around and pecked her lips softly. "Love you"

"Love you too" She smiled and kissed him back softly.

"We'll continue this later." He winked.

"I can't wait."

-

They made love, taking their time, just because they could. They were free, they had an hotel room and their time together alone was counted.

"I love you." Derek whispered as he kissed the top of her head softly.

Addison smiled and cuddled further into his arms. "I love you too."

"You know, seeing as we can't sleep, we should pick a College."

Addison shrugged and grinned. "You can choose really, as long as I'm somewhere with you."

"I feel the same way."

"I would like to go somewhere where there's snow, I love snow."

Derek chuckled silently. He couldn't understand her love for snow, he personally hated it, but if it could make her happy he would do it. "What about here?"

"Here?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "It's a beautiful city, not as big as New York but it has snow, and everything we need."

"Boston doesn't sound bad, it sounds really good actually." She nodded and grinned at the idea.

"Plus, it's not too far from home, so we can still visit our families whenever we want."

"It's a great idea." She replied. "Six more months until summer, I can't wait."

"Me neither." Derek agreed. "We could move here in July, that way we'd get to spend the whole summer together here, we'd have time to settle."

"Me too, I would love it to live in an apartment with you…but since my parents will pay for it and probably come visit, they'd notice."

"True." He rolled his eyes. "I hate that my parents hate your family."

Addison sighed. "I hate that my parents hate your family too."

They heard a key card swipe into the lock and Addison looked at Derek worriedly. He had forgotten his dad had a key card to his room. "Hide under the covers." Addison quickly did as said and he heard Derek's dad come into the room.

"Hey son, sorry to bother you so late, but I think I left my toothbrush into your carry on." Christopher explained.

"Oh." Derek replied nervously. He couldn't get up to get it, considering he was completely naked under the covers. "It's over there, on top of my suitcase."

Christopher found it and looked inside of it. He quickly found what he was looking for, but something caught his eye. He looked at the bed and saw the shape of another body next to Derek's. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry to bother you two."

Derek chuckled nervously. "Wh-what?"

"Or maybe the bra on the floor is yours?" He smirked. "Come on, you could at least introduce us."

"Errmm, she's sleeping so…I wouldn't want to wake her up." Derek told his father lamely.

"Oh." Christopher kept smirking. "Then I hope that you'll introduce her tomorrow morning at breakfast."

Derek smiled and nodded. "Sure." He felt Addison hitting him in the ribs and winced. "We'll see."

"Okay." He nodded. "Well you should sleep too, breakfast is early and so is our flight."

"Yeah." Derek faked a yawn. "Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight son." Christopher left the room and closed the door behind himself.

Addison's head shot up from under the covers and got out of the bed. "I should leave, I don't want this to happen again."

"Yeah." Derek agreed with her. He watched her dress up as fast as she could and smiled when she blew a kiss before she left.

What she didn't know was, Christopher Shepherd was watching from the end of the hall astonished when he saw her leave the room. Addison Forbes Montgomery and his son weren't meant to be.

-

Short, I know. Better than nothing though lol.

Please review =)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, so once again I have to apologize for not updating! So, so sorry, especially since you guys let me a lot of nice reviews! I was glad to find out that you were all still interested in the story!

Chapter 11:

The following morning, everyone was gathered for a brunch before it was time for them all to go back home. Christopher quickly spotted Caleb and went to find him.

"Sorry to bother you, but Caleb could you come with me for a second?" Christopher asked through his teeth, trying to glare at Addison.

Addison looked at Derek's dad nervously, trying not to let it show in front of her family.

"Why? You finally want to admit that I'm better than you? That won't take a whole minute of my time." Caleb replied proudly.

Christopher shook his head, "Nope, that's not exactly what I want to talk about, could we go somewhere else? Somewhere more private?"

He shrugged, "I guess."

Christopher gave Addison one hard glare before he followed Caleb to a close conference room.

"So, what do you want to talk about? The weather or something?" Caleb asked annoyed.

"No," he rolled his eyes, "I actually want to know what your poor excuse of a daughter was doing in my son's room last night."

Caleb frowned, "My princess was not in your son's room last night, why would she want to be near your poor excuse of a son?"

"I'm pretty sure it was here, what are you trying to do? Have her seduce my son so that you can get information from him? Well guess what, it's not going to work like that Mr. Montgomery." Christopher threatened.

"No, I can succeed without any of your information's."

Christopher shrugged, "Then why was she in my son's room?"

"It wasn't her." Caleb repeated angrily.

"It was her, naked in my son's bed. I don't want that slut any where near my son again, is that clear?" Christopher told him pointedly.

"You're wrong, once again you're wrong, it wasn't her. She would never betray me like that."

Christopher chuckled, "Yeah, I never thought my son would betray me either."

-

Seeing as her father wasn't near from coming back after fifteen minutes, Addison took her phone from her purse and sent Derek a text message.

_OMG, meet me somewhere, it's really important._

Derek took his phone from his pocket and frowned at the message, it really did seem serious, which worried him. He hadn't done anything wrong, or so he thought.

_Your room? I don't know where my dad is and I have him the key of my room this morning._

"Hey mom, I'm just going to go upstairs for a minute, I forgot something." Addison told her mom.

Shanna nodded and smile, "Sure, but don't take too long okay?"

"Sure."

She got into her room and sat on the bed, why was she so nervous? It was impossible that Christopher had found out. He would have been angry, more than he seemed to be when he went to get her dad.

A knock shook her out of her thoughts and she went to open the door.

"What's wrong? It seemed serious." Derek kissed her cheek and entered the room.

"It is," she affirmed, "So your dad came to my table and asked to talk to my dad."

Derek frowned, "Why would he do that?"

"I'm freaking out Derek, there's no reason he would do that! Do you think that he saw me last night?"

"No," he shook his head, "Of course not, you were hidden under the covers and the room was just so dark, it's impossible he saw you."

Addison bit on her lower lip and sighed, "But he knew that there was somebody, he teased you about it."

"He would have screamed at me already if it was me, maybe it's just about business."

"You're right," she nodded, more to convince herself than anything. "They're probably fighting over a stolen client or something like that."

"Right," he agreed, "So, seeing as we are here…alone in a place with a very comfortable bed…" He wriggled his eyebrows and took a step closer to her.

Addison giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't think so, I told my mom I wouldn't take long."

"So did I," he shrugged, "But we don't have to be long, we're good at quickies."

"That's true, because we always have to be quick…" She gave in and let him kiss her neck, and didn't argue when he unzipped her dress.

-

Caleb walked to his table furiously, still mad at the conversation he had with Caleb, "That son of a bitch."

"What's wrong? What did he say to you?" Shanna asked her lobster red looking husband.

"Where is our daughter?" Caleb asked, not even answering her question first.

"She said she forgot something in her room, why? What's wrong honey?"

"What's wrong is that Mr. Shepherd over there insinuated that our daughter is a slut. I want to make sure his assumptions aren't true."

Shanna's eyes widened, "Why did he tell you that?"

"Apparently he saw her getting out of Derek's room last night, but that can't be true. I bet he just told me that to piss me off, my little princess would never do that to me."

"Well…" Shanna hesitated.

"What?" He frowned at his wife's hesitation. "What do you know? Did she tell you anything?"

"Well she's been very defensive lately, especially when I talk to her about boyfriends…"

_-Flashback-_

"_So, do you have any guys in sight? I'm I going to meet a boyfriend soon?" Shanna teased her daughter._

_Addison rolled her eyes, "No theirs is no boyfriend, could you stop asking that stupid question? If I have one I'll tell you okay."_

"_Geez I was just trying to make a conversation," Shanna held her hands up in surrender, "No need to be moody about it, a good guy will come for you. I know it might be hard, not having a boyfriend while your friends have boyfriends. Is that it?"_

"_No mom, that's not it! I don't care who has a boyfriend and who doesn't, and you shouldn't either." Addison replied defensively. She didn't want to seem impolite with her mother but she was tired of the questions. Yes, she did have a boyfriend but she could only doubt that her parents would be happy to have him over for dinner._

"_Okay, okay." She sighed. "Do you have gum?"_

_Addison nodded, "Yeah, in my purse. I think that I put it in the staircase."_

"_Thanks," she walked over where the purse was and opened it. She frowned when she saw a package. She opened and saw a pack with pills noted with everyday of the month. Birth control._

_-End Flashback-_

"What? You found birth control pills in her purse and neglected to tell me?!" Caleb replied furiously. His Addiebee was no where near ready for sex.

"It's no big deal, and I don't think that she'd want her dad to know that she's taking the pill. She's probably just taking it because all of her friends do." She explained shrugging it off.

Caleb sat down and sighed. About ten minutes later, he saw Addison running a hand through her hair as she excited the elevator.

"Where were you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I forgot something in my room, I got it now." She gave him a small smile and went back to eating her now cold food.

"Oh, was it your birth control pill that you forgot to take?"

Addison looked up and saw a vein ready to burst out of her dad's forehead. Think quick, she thought.

-

Please review ! =)


	12. Chapter 12

Who is the worst updater ever...ME! Okaaaaaaaay, at least I updated?

Chapter 12:

"What? No! What do you mean?" Addison fumbled with her words; clearly not sure of what she could answer the question with.

Shanna rolled her eyes at her daughter, "Don't play dumb, I found them in your purse while looking for gum the other day. It's nothing to be ashamed of; we just want to know why you have them."

"It is something to be ashamed of!" Caleb growled, "She shouldn't be having sex at her age."

"I'm not having sex!" Addison lied. The conversation was getting more and more embarrassing.

Her mom nodded, "We trust you on that, but if you're not having sex then why do you have them? And why didn't you tell your father and I?"

Addison rolled her eyes, "Because it's embarrassing! I'm just taking it to reduce the pain of my period. There? Satisfied?"

Her parents looked at each other and then nodded, "I guess we are. Sorry for doubting you."

"It's fine, don't worry. I'm not doing anything you should worry about okay?"

They nodded, but were still very suspicious about their daughter's behaviour.

-

"Hey son, could I speak to you for a minute or two?" Christopher asked as he entered Derek's room.

"Yes."

He went to sit on the bed, "So...look Derek, I saw her come out of your room."

Derek was starting to be nervous, "Saw who?"

"That Montgomery girl" Christopher replied severely. He didn't want to believe that his son could betray him like that.

"Come on dad! I'm not sleeping with her! She's the enemy and I heard she already has a boyfriend."

"Exactly! She's the enemy!" He exclaimed, "It was her I saw, I'm not blind or stupid."

"No it wasn't!" Derek protested weakly, "I don't care what you think because I know that it wasn't her."

"If I find out that it was her Derek, I don't know what I'm going to do with you. No son would betray his own father like that."

"You won't find out because it wasn't her, I swear."

Christopher sighed but let it go, it was not use. "Be careful of who you hang out with Derek, severe consequences might come with them."

"Sure..."

-

As Addison was lying in her bed that night, she couldn't help but relieve the events of that day. Christopher had clearly told her dad something, a thing that made him doubt her. She wanted her father to be able to trust her. She sighed, why couldn't things with Derek be like everybody else's?

She felt her phone vibrate from under her pillow. _Meet me at the pond, Iove you xx. _She looked at the clock, it was barely ten o'clock.

Addison took her car keys and her purse from the closet near the door, "Mom, I'm just going to see Callie for an hour, she has something to tell me."

"Can't she tell you over the phone? It's getting late and you have school in the morning."

She shrugged, "If she could, she would."

"Come here before, I want to talk to you for a minute."

Addison rolled her eyes but did it anyways. "Yes?" She sat next to her mother on the couch.

"Is it really for your period?"

"Why does it matter mom?"

"Because I don't want my daughter to end up with diseases or pregnant!" She exclaimed.

"I obviously won't get pregnant if I'm on the pill! And yes, it is only for my period."

"You know your dad won't like it if you're seeing Derek Shepherd Addison, just don't play with fire." Shanna warned Addison.

"I'm not sleeping with Derek! Just leave me alone, seriously! Where did you even get that idea from? Can I go now?" She asked impatiently.

"If you're not here in an hour you can't go out for the rest of the week, is that clear?"

She rolled her eyes, "Crystal."

"Hey!" She approached him and greeted him with a kiss. "What's up?"

"My dad is going crazy. He thinks he saw you coming out of my room last night."

"That's probably what he was telling my dad this morning..."

"I guess, I keep telling him that it wasn't you, but he doesn't seem to believe me." He sighed, "Do you have any ideas of what I could tell him?"

"I'm tired of this Derek, I'm tired of all the lies and the excuses we have to make." She told him sadly.

"No," he replied with a begging tone, "Don't give up on us, we're good together! A few more months and we're leaving, together. We'll get to live together and be happy."

"I love you, and I don't want us to be done. But I don't see how we could continue this with hope of our parents being supportive."

Derek grinned. "Let's get married."

"What?!" Addison replied shocked.

"Let's get married." He repeated, this time with more confidence.

--

TBC ! What do you think they should do? Tell me !!

xx


End file.
